


Guys Like Him

by Mishell_A_J



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Armin Arlert, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Annie bad girl, Annie horny, Armin Arlert is a Little Shit, AruAni, College Student Armin Arlert, Eremika - Freeform, F/M, I am hornny, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Nerd Armin Arlert, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Annie Leonhart, Omega Mikasa Ackerman, Oral Sex, POV Annie Leonhart, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Top Armin Arlert, Vaginal Sex, levihan - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishell_A_J/pseuds/Mishell_A_J
Summary: Annie tiene que pensar rápido si no quiere terminar en un orfanato de omegas desvalidos. Necesita a su alfa destinado, necesita a un alfa perfecto para ella. Pero la persona perfecta para ella es lo menos inesperado, pero Annie ya lo ha elegido. Siempre lo ha sabido y ahora es tiempo que Armin reciba a su omega.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Advertencia

\- Este fanfic está ambientado en el mundo omegaverse.

*Alfas, omegas y Betas.

-Hay varios personajes out of caracher. (Fuera de personaje) Quiere decir que a veces no actuarían como la personalidad que tiene originalmente.

-Hay muchas puerkadas. 

-Tiene trama pendeja y no me importa porque es mi fanfic y yo decido que chingados hacer.

-Hago esto porque no encuentro material aruanie satisfactorio y lo hice yo.

-Armin simp.


	2. I

Estaba jodida, tan simple como aquello. El art.35 de del Reglamento del Segundo Genero decía claramente lo que temía: Cualquier niño o adolescente huérfano o en situación de riesgo debe antes de su primer periodo de celo ser enviada al instituto especial o Casa Hogar exclusivo de su género y entrar al sistema para contactar con su pareja compatible.

Me enviarían lejos, mi padre estaba en el exterior y consejería estudiantil ya notifico que en cuanto tenga mi primer celo me recogería. Leía una y otra vez el folleto que me dio el consejero, lindas habitaciones, educación de primera, viajes escolares, putas mentiras. Yo no iría a ningún lugar, no quiero irme de mi casa incluso de esta horrible escuela.

—... En caso que el menor ya tenga una pareja totalmente consumada se le retirará los beneficios del Estado... Es decir que si tengo el cuello mordido para antes de mi celo, estoy salvada.

¿Pero quién?

— ¡Señor Smith, no lo entiende! ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema, mis padres siempre envían dinero constantemente como puede ver los registros de cuenta! ¡Vienen tres veces al año, soy perfectamente responsable de mí!

Armin Arlet, el nerd del salón. ¿Qué problema puede tener un niño tan bien portado como él? El único alfa que no quería odiar, siempre fue respetuoso y jamás me veía como un trozo de carne como otros imbéciles. Podía jurar que era omega como los otros pero increíblemente era alfa.

—Armin, nunca has tenido tu celo como alfa. Ya tienes 16 años, eres un peligro en esta escuela si no tienes supervisión de un adulto. ¡Podrías lastimar a alguien! — Armin tenía pequeñas lágrimas de lo que creí eran frustración, se podía ver incluso detrás de esas gafas. — Sé que es difícil, pero la mayoría de tu salón ya está emparejado. La Academia de Alfas del Este será un buen lugar para ti, podrás fortalecerte sin distracciones.

—Yo jamás atacaría alguien, soy un enclenque cobarde. Me gusta estar alrededor de mi amigos, si voy a esa academia lo demás me comerán vivos.

— ¡Es suficiente Armin, vuelve a tu salón! — El consejero Erwin se puso duro con él y cerro su puerta en la cara del joven rubio.

El solo podía estar estupefacto al igual que yo, jamás pensé que viviera solo al igual que yo. Siempre estaba con la parejita formalizada de Eren y Mikasa. Parecía un mal tercio para un Alfa y Omega ya realizados.

— ¿Annie? — Me pregunto porque yo había quedado como una mirona.

—Yo tengo que ir a clases.

Armin desvió su mirada al folleto que trate de ocultar de él.

— ¿Tú también te iras? — Pregunto con cierta preocupación.

— ¡No es tu asunto, Arlet!

—Lo siento si fui un entrometido. — Se disculpó contesten mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y su lentes. Yo solo me mordí el labio. — Parece que estamos muy solos.

—Parece que sí. — Dije bajando un poco la guardia, pero quería hui lo más rápido posible. — Tengo club de música.

—Yo también, soy técnico de la banda. Creo que Mikasa será guitarrista principal hoy, ¿no? — Dijo un poco más calmado.

—Sí, pero yo sigo siendo la única vocalista. — Dije con un poco de repugnancia.

—Claro, te he escuchado cantar en el festival. Tienes una voz preciosa.

¿Cómo es que es tan lindo cuando dice algo así? No es varonil de ninguna manera, pero llega a atraerme como los mil demonios. Debo estar loca.

En los ensayos, todo salió perfecto menos yo. Armin estaba entre los equipos asegurándose que todo este correctamente, diligentemente manejaba las mezcladoras y parlantes. Su cara de concentración es más bonita, jamás me di cuenta. Mis mejillas quemaban y mi olfato se agudizaba cada vez mas solo para saber cuál era el olor de sus feromonas. Si jamás había tenido un celo como yo, como puede tener esos detalles que me atraen.

—Annie concéntrate. — Oí a Reiner decir. — Tu voz no está del todo bien, parece que ya no tienes esa ira.

— ¡Cállate, estoy cansada! Es muy tarde de todos modos, ya me quiero ir.

— ¡Descansar, no es posible! ¡El concierto es una semana y ni siquiera hemos pasado de la tercera canción...!

Maldita cara de caballo, si no fuera el director de esta ridiculez... quisiera patearlo.

Antes que Jena siguiera haciendo méritos para una paliza, Armin paso delante de Jean y Reiner. Tenía una mirada profunda y decidida, su postura era recta y perfecta.

—Todos estamos cansados, es mejor no sobre explotar a los miembros antes de hora. Los aparatos ya están sobre cargados de todos modos.

Dijo en sus caras, Armin tenía cierto liderazgo cuando se trataba de esto. No por algo era el segundo al mando de la clase. Todo el ambiente se iba aligerando con tan solo la mirada decidida de rubio. Cuando ambos dejaron su brazo a torcer y dejarme en paz, el solo me regreso a ver y me miro con ternura. El cosquilleo en mi estómago empezó y nunca se detuvo, me estaba volviendo loca.

Ya casi las cuatro de la tarde y yo seguía en la escuela practicando mi guitarra, sin darme cuenta que Armin seguía en el teatro.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? — Le pregunte dejando que el sonrojo inundara mis mejillas.

—Soy el técnico de equipos, siempre salgo más tarde que todos los demás. Tocas muy bien la guitarra.

—Gracias y gracias. — Fije con una timidez impropia de mí.

— ¿Por qué dos gracias? — Dijo bajando de la mesa de controles y caminando hacia mí.

—Por defenderme de aquellos imbéciles.

—Sabía que no estabas de humor para cosas así. Yo no estaba de humor para soportarlos tampoco. — Él se sentó a mi lado y pide olerlo discretamente.

Canela y naranjas. Como un omega pero con un toque fuerte, con cuerpo. Yo olía lirios y como mi padre me describió como libros viejos. Debía oler espantoso para Armin.

—Puedo ayudarte y terminarías más pronto, nadie me espera en casa.

—Te lo agradecería mucho.

Se acercó mucho, pero sin pasar de mí espacio personal. Hubiera desea que lo hiciera.

—Lamento lo de la Academia de Alfas.- Dije esperando que me grite diciendo que ese asunto no era de mi incumbencia pero no.

—Estaré bien, supongo. Seguramente seré la burla de otras alfas por no ser fuerte o dominante; pero hasta que no llegue mi celo estaré bien. Supongo que para ti tampoco será fácil...

— ¿Estar rodeada de omegas delicadas? No, pero lo odiaré por el resto de mi vida. Juro que matare a cada pareja que me envíen a ser mi pareja. — Dije un poco molesta ante la idea.

Armin apretó los puños enredados de alambres, y sentí que no quería molestarlo.

—Yo tampoco quisiera que terminaras de esa manera. — No le vi el rostro. — No quiero que terminéis de esa manera. Eres muy genial para acabar en un internado rodeada de gente así.

— ¿Así? — Dije con curiosidad.

—Eres una chica muy ruda y maravillosa, no quiero verte como alguien inferior a mí. Me gusta que seas fuerte e impredecible.

No sé porque pero decidí seguirle el juego.

—A mí me gusta que tengas cerebro en lugar de músculos, eres muy amable.

Ese cosquilleo en mi estómago revoloteaba cuando vi sus mejillas rojizas, tal vez por el trabajo o por mis palabras.


	3. II

Armin y Yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos desde entonces, casi como si ya fuéramos pareja. Pero no éramos una pareja, veía a tantos con pareja y no había punto de comparación. La profesora Hanji y su esposo el Sr.Ackerman eran agua y aceite, se trataban de mala manera pero con cierto cariño. Ymir y la abeja reina Historia era como una pareja recién casada, todo lo contrario a mí. Lo primero que pensé que Armin podría hacer pareja con perdedores como otras chica nerd como Mina Carolina. Mikasa y Eren, quienes discutían de vez en cuando pero parecían a punto del divorcio. Sim embargo, Armin me protegía a su manera y creo que le daba algo que le hacía falta para ambos.

— ¡Es tu cuanta nota baja en el mes! —Estaba armado por un cinco como siempre al ver mis calificaciones.

—Relájate Arlet, pediré un prorroga e iré a clases extra. -Dije son mi cabeza contra el escritorio.

— ¡De ninguna manera, no mientras seamos amigos!

—Nerd — Dije de forma burlona.

—Hoy irás a mi casa, necesitamos estudiar mucho.  
— ¿Tu casa? — Ahora estaba asustada, jamás había ido a una casa ajena.

—Te arrastrare de ser necesario. —Dijo sin dudarlo y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, tan decidido.

Ambos teníamos la suficiente confianza para violar el espacio personal del otro, esta vez Armin casi tocaba mi nariz contra la suya con su mirada seria. El pecho me iba a explotar.

—Tú ganas Arlet. No quiero que te vean secuestrado a una inocente y delicada omega. —Dije sintiéndome desprotegida y con apetito de su tacto sobre mí.

En vez de eso solo sonrió, contra la luz de la mañana. Mis piernas eran gelatina.

—No tengo nada preparado. Pero puedo hacer sándwich para un aperitivo. — Dijo guiándome a su casa.

Era decente y con clase a comparación de mi departamento en cuál había desorden por doquier. No olía a Armin y eso me desilusionó, el olor de ambientador no era bueno.

—Mi habitación en el piso de arriba. -Dijo mientras caminaba junto a él.

Recobre mi desesperación cuando me acercaba su cuarto. El olor a canela y naranjas se hacía más plausible, en esas cuatro paredes. Había una cama perfectamente tendida, un escritorio no tan ordenado, televisor y consola. Varios anaqueles con mangas o video juegos, otros con libros. Su armario abierto con varias prendas de nerd, pero con ese olor tan atractivo.

Nos sentamos en la mesa redonda del centro y Armin sudaba. Yo sudaba frío porque en esa habitación descubrí mi deseo sexual.

—Bien comencemos. Seguramente enseñarte será más fácil que enseñar a Saha. — Dijo intentando se calmado.

Yo me encogí sobre mí y lo mire con enojo.

— ¿Entonces has traído a otras chicas a tu casa? —Dije con reproche.

—No claro que no, eres la primera. Quiero decir supuse que no te gustaría estar tan tarde en la escuela.

-Está bien rubio, te creo.

Armin no me debía explicaciones pero me gustaba que me las diera.  
Con el pasar del tiempo concentrarme se volvió insoportable, apenas si entendía lo que me decía. Me perdía en pensamientos raros, en sus ojos y voz que hacía eco en mi cabeza.

-Creo que necesitamos un descanso, te has equivocado en los últimos dos ejercicios. -Dijo cansado y suspirando. No me gusta que haga eso.

-Si tal vez pensar en otra cosa, tengo hambre. -Pensé rápido sin pensar.

-Bien es hora de unos refrigerios. -Recobró el entusiasmo. - Volveré en seguida.

-Claro.

El tiempo pasó y yo me inquietaba con cada segundo. Todo olía a Armin de una forma excitante que alimentaba mi curiosidad, no podía soportar. Armin era un buen profesor y yo una mala alumna, se me vino a la mente un juego de roll porno al pensar en eso. Caminé nerviosa por la habitación hasta su ropero, entre tanta ropa normal había un traje formal y mi mente me abandonó al olerla de cerca.

-¿Entonces tengo que ir a su casa para clases especiales?-Susurré entre la tela, el cosquilleo bajaba a mi entre pierna como el demonio. - Maestro, eso es muy sucio.

En mi fantasía, Armin me tocaba los pechos como yo me los tocaba. Mordí la tela de su traje colgado en mi fantasía.

-Soy una niña mala, quiero un castigo. Enséñame Armin.

Esa hambre sin nombre me guio hasta su cama, donde todo se perdió. Jamás me había tocado pero con tan solo saber que era su cuarto necesitaba frotar mi vagina contra algo suyo.

-Su cama huele tan bien, profesor Armin. Hágame suya aquí, folleme aquí.

Acostada en sus mantas mi coño se restregaba marcando todo con su olor. Mi falda estaba hecha un desastre pero deseaba que la sujete el rubio con gafas Que me bese y que me sujete violentamente con su polla comiéndome. No sé si era dura, no me importaba.

-Me portaré bien si me da a sus bebés en mi útero.

Me volvía contra el filo de su cama, creando una fricción que me hizo correrme por primera vez en mi vida.  
-Armin-Suspire en voz alta. -Sé me mi alfa, muérdeme, soy tuya.

Sin saberlo Armin me miraba desde el comienzo y él también se estaba tocando.

-Annie, córrete para mí.

Yo no lo sabía, pero cumplí sus órdenes.

-Soy un desastre por ti.

En cuanto me recuperé de eso, tome mis cosas y me marché de la vergüenza. Era una descarada y una mujerzuela, no quiero eso. Me acomodé las bragas y la cama de nuevo, no se disipó mi olor pero no lo noté. Al abrir la puerta me topé con él, con el temblor en sus manos y el plato de bocadillos.

-¿Annie?  
-Yo lo siento, tengo un imprevisto y tengo que irme. Retomaremos el estudio otro día. Yo... lo siento.

-¡Annie!

Yo corrí a mi casa, la había jodido. Soy una pervertida, masturbándome en el cuarto de mi amigo. Todo estaba mal conmigo y sobre todo porque quería volverlo a hacer.

Una vez que acepte que me enamoré de él las cosas fueron más fáciles.

Rendirme bajo esos instintos, ir a su casa con la intención de estudiar y aprovechar aquello que era mío. Encontraba camisetas desordenadas y me frotaba contra ellas, a veces su cama desordenada para hacerlo contra las sábanas. No sabía cuánto tiempo me la pasaba tocándome pero nunca aparecía para atraparme y yo estaba haciendo méritos para ser atrapada. Mi olor ya estaba mezclado en ese cuarto y jamás se iría, Armin le gustaba que fuera así.


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si cojen

Entonces esto sucedió, mi primer beso y esa noche mi virginidad.

  
—Srta. Leonard, ya se ha notificado que servicios sociales la recogerán en un par de días...

  
Es gracioso como estás cosas hacen que pierda uno la cabeza.  
Busque a Armin hasta detrás del gimnasio en el lugar perfecto para lo que siento.

  
—¡Me iré! —Le grité mientras él estaba jugando en su gambo.

  
—¿Qué? —Dijo incrédulo.

  
— Vendrán por mí en dos días...

  
—No puede ser posible, no tienes tu celo ni nada de es. ¡Hay que hacer algo...!

  
—¡Cásate conmigo! —Dije sin pensar.

  
—Annie...

  
—Te amo, lo siento. No quiero separarme de ti. — Lo abracé tan fuerte como pude.

  
—¿Tú me...? — Armin estaba en shock, pero cuando miró mis ojos y miró la verdad.

  
El guardo sus gafas en su bolsillo y me beso la frente mientras yo lloriqueaba. Luego nos sentamos juntos sin una palabra, yo me acomodé a ahorcadillas en su regazo. Nos besamos lentamente de no hacer algo que nos humille a ambos, pero luego todo lo demás se desató. Tenía su lengua recorriendo mi paladar, probándose mi boca y yo la suya. Había practicado en sus almohadas pero nada me preparaba para las mordidas en el cuello. Para sus manos recorriendo mi cintura, jugando con tocar debajo de mi falda. Su miembro que tanto imagine poniéndose duro entre mis piernas con solo ropa impidiendo que me penetre, era grueso y llenaría perfecto para mi vagina. Eyacularía semen, me haría nudos para torturar mi coño.

  
—Vas a causar un desastre. —Dijo Armin con voz más grave — Hey está bien, hoy no puede ser.

  
Algo en mí estaba llorando por su rechazó. Claro, tenía que hacer un nido; soy una omega estúpida.

  
—Sé mi esposa Annie, yo seré tu esposo.

  
El me abrazó en su pecho y un tic me hacía rascarme el cuello. Yo lloré mientras me abrazaba con una musculatura en formación.

  
—Hay que hacer esto bien.

  
Esa tarde él me dejó en mi departamento y yo no podía sentirme más frustrada. ¿Por qué no le gusto a mi alfa?Un calor insoportable me quemaba desde de dentro y nada lo calmaba. Su olor parecía un olor lejano, lloraba por tenerlo cerca.

  
—Te necesito, Armin.

  
Luego de varias horas a oscuras recobre mis movimientos porque algo me decía que debía salir. Caminé y me miré al espejo de mi cuarto, me desnude para ver cómo había cambiado por estar sujeta a un alfa.

  
Mi cabello era brillante, me preguntaba si a Armin le gusta la mujer con mucho pecho. El mío estaba creciendo alarmantemente, mis nalgas estaban firmes y redondas, mi cadera se había anchado. ¿Le gustaría mi cuerpo?

  
Si tan solo tuviera algo suyo para tocarme, pero no había nada. Sin saber que tenía impregnando sus feromonas en mí y que eso ayudó con mi viaje a su casa corriendo. Lo necesitaba y Armin ya había marcado su territorio antes que vean a un omega en celo a toda velocidad.

Yo no pensé bien esto pero aun así entre por su ventana haciendo muy esfuerzo. Estaba oscuro pero conocía su cuarto de memoria y su cama lleno de olor. Al parecer Armin también sudaba por este calor y yo comencé a prepararme. Quitándome mis bragas y sostén, dejando mi blusa abierta con los pechos descubiertos y mi coño húmedo por él solo tapado por mi falda.

  
Armin dormía tortuosamente pero su expresión cambio cuando me metí debajo de sus cobijas descubriendo que también estaba desnudo. Encontré su miembro dolorosamente duro, mi idea era meterlo sin juego previo pero la cara de satisfacción de Armin al tocarlo con mis pechos

  
—¡Annie!—Dijo al despertar y mirando cómo me follaba los senos.

  
—¿Te gustan mis tetas? —Dije sin saber cómo explicar esto.

  
Armin bajo la mirada y me miró con dulzura. Él me tocó con mucha suavidad un pezón, estirando y acariciándole.

  
—Son muy grandes y suaves, perfectos para la leche de tu profesor. —Armin sonrió mie tras que yo me moría por dentro.

  
—¿Tú me viste?

  
—Te veías tan linda al masturbarte, lo siento. —Armin me veía con un deseo mucho más que carnal, con sus manos tomaron mis pechos alrededor de su pene. — Tenías un coño adorable tocándose para mí, pedías mi polla como una zorra lasciva en mi propia casa.

  
—Debiste entrar, me estaba muriendo por dentro.  
Metí la cabeza de su pene dentro mi boca, era como tomar agua estando sedienta. Su carne era dulce, aditiva en mi lengua, dura cuando lo chupaba. Perfecta para mi boca y mis senos lo apretaban cuando Armin los follaban.

  
— Estás muy caliente, Annie. ¿Estás entrando en Celo? — Me preguntó en cuanto toco mi frente. — ¿Viniste por un alfa para calmarte?

  
Armin follaba intensamente mis tetas con mayor intensidad cada vez más. Con cada pregunta yo me engullía su pene, chocaba contra mi garganta y se hacía más grande.

  
—¡Tal vez viniste por la polla de tu alfa! — Armin me volteo mi pequeño cuerpo con fuerza al punto que sentarme sobre su cara. — Si vas a soportar nudos de semen, tendrás que estar correctamente mojada para mí. No quisiera que desgarra tu lindo coño. Confieso que cuanto te veía, quería lubricarlo yo mismo. Volverlo pegajoso, mojado; que sea un desastre bajo mi propia lengua.

Su aliento caliente me hacía suspirar, mis fluidos se mezclaron y viajaron al rededor de mis fluidos al punto de gotear directamente en sus labios. Armin levanto mi falda, acariciando mi culo y abriendo mis pliegues desnudos. Yo no pude evitar gemir y retorcer mi cuerpo tratando de seguir haciéndole sexo oral.

  
—Es más bonito de cerca, ¿lo has visto cuando está tan excitada? Es rosa, huele bien y se moja de una manera desordenada. —Tocó sin previo aviso mi clítoris. —Esto está hinchado debe doler mucho si se trata sin cuidado.

  
El me lamio lentamente y yo no pude respirar solo gemir desconsoladamente como una puta. Lo que hizo que salpique semen en mis tetas y boca. Armin tenía un sabor delicioso, dulce salado; no tuve el tiempo suficiente para saborear porque me hizo gemir de nuevo al chupar mi clítoris.

  
—Annie nunca has tenido a nadie comiendo tu coño, aprietas demasiado. Haces mucho ruido, confieso que me gusta verte gritar. Gime para mí Annie, dime que te gusta.

  
—Me gusta, Armin. —Susurre.

—Dime que te gusta esto.

Armin siguió lamiendo mi coño hasta meter su lengua en mi vagina, mojando todo adentro y volviendo a tomar mis fluidos. Me estaba preparando para él, el mismo pene que tenía en mi boca entraría entre mis piernas. Él me follaba con su lengua cada vez más duro, cada vez más rápido hasta que llegué a mi orgasmo en su boca.

—Me gusta que folles con tu lengua, Armin. Estoy mojada por ti, mi coño te quiere solo a ti. Soy tu pequeña puta, te quiero solo a ti.

Armin no tomó toda mi corrida en su boca, solo alrededor de los labios vaginales. Él se levantó de la cama en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente débil, me dejó acostada en su cama hecha un desastre. Levantó mis piernas y las separó dejando mi vagina expuesta, puso sus manos dentro para separar mis labios. Cuando recuperé mi aliente sentí la fricción de su pene frotándose en mi coño.

—Si me llevo todo, si lo hago no habrá suficiente para que me recibas adentró. Presté mucha atención cuando recibimos biología omega, todo para éste momento, solo por ti. Para tenerte en mis manos, solo para que me elijas. — Su polla estaba lubricada con mis propios fluidos. — Quiero ser tu alfa, Annie.

—Armin, sé mi alfa.

Yo dejaba ver mi cuello mientras no aguantaba su mirada penetrante mirándome fijamente, yo lo quería que esto se detuviera.

—Esto puede que te moleste por primera vez, es normal si te sientes asustada.

El me miró directamente cuando su endurecido miembro se abría paso entre los pliegues de mi coño, era abrazador el calor que emanaba y reconfortante el dolor con el que recibía.

  
—Mph —Me quejé cuando tocó el fondo de mi vagina.

—¿Te estoy lastimando?— Armin se preocupó cuando se contrajeron mis piernas.

Yo negué con la cabeza mientras trataba de relajarme en sus brazos, olía decidido y profundamente centrado en su labor reproductiva. Me parecía tan erótico su mirada seria cuando me tomaba.

—Supongo que debes estar lista para el resto, tengo que moverme o esto se tornará muy aburrido.

—Yo me siento muy bien.

—Seguro que sí, pero mereces más de esto, mereces más de tú alfa mi pequeña omega.

Sé que lo decía en broma porque sabía que yo odiaba el sistema de castas, pero me seguía atrayendo esa faceta tan primitiva que tomaba el tímido pero amable chico. Tal vez me guste estar a su lado de esta forma. Trataba de ver su rostro en la oscuridad, ese rostro siempre apacible, se veía tan duro cuando me penetraba. Éramos animales pero había algo muy humano en sentir placer al hacer esto, no era como mis dedos o mis fantasías; su pene de verdad entraba y salía de mí. No sabía la longitud que me atravesaba pero esta chocaba en algún punto de mi vientre. Yo lo mojaba y me mecía contra sus caderas deseando que se quede este sentimiento sin nombre, cada sonido obsceno y cada gruñido grave saliendo de su boca.

Después de un tiempo las penetraciones se hacían más profundas y lentas, algo dentro de mí no estaba bien y menos con Armin.

—¡Annie basta ya de apretarme, te anudaré muy pronto! —Dijo mientras traba de regular la respiración en su cuerpo.

—Yo no hago nada, no sé qué debo hacer me estoy volviendo loca.  
Confesé entre gemidos.

Armin se detuvo lentamente, yo me fije en él; ya no tenía sus gafas gruesas, su torso desnudo revelaba el cuerpo de un hombre en formación, con los hombros anchos y un abdomen marcado. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor, su cabello rubios e húmedos se los echó para atrás con sus manos mientras daba un suspiro. Sus ojos azules me examinaron de nuevo y con detalle en mi entrepierna, estaba sangrando.

—Ya veo, también es tu primera vez. — Agacho su cuerpo hasta poder burlar mis labios con un beso. En ese mismo instante me sentía tan vulnerable para él. —¿Sabes lo que estamos haciendo?

Yo negué de bueno con la cabeza mientras el comenzaba a volver penetrarme con fuerza, tu ve que apretar las sábanas para relajarme. Él estaba friccionando mi pecho en el suyo.

—Siempre es buen momento para aprender, creo que necesitas unas clases de biología omega, Srta. Leonard. — Gemía

Armin me dio la vuelta, yo estuve en ahorcadillas sobre su regazo y é sentado contra el espaldar de la cama. Me sentía más expuesta que cuando él estaba sobre mí. El me besaba hasta que tocó mis nalgas y las apego para entrar con más fuerza.

—Veras Annie, los omegas y alfa tienen un ciclo de 5 días de celo, donde sus instintos los obligan a buscar a su pareja y aparearse hasta quedar hacer un bebé. Eso es lo que estamos sintiendo tu y yo, estamos enamorado, y yo quiero de verdad dejarte embarazada.

Armin seguía besando mi cara, mi cuello al mismo tiempo que me follaba mucho más duro.

—No me siento bien, estoy muy húmeda. —Baje la mirada y él abrió mis pliegues para que vea aquel punto que nos unía. Para este punto me estaba mirando con una sonrisa de placer que me cautivaba.

—Estás llegando a tu orgasmo y yo anudaré todo tu coño para llenarlo de semen. Todos esos fluidos son solo para lubricar mi polla esta tan mojada por que la quieres tan mal. —Explico moviendo sus dedos hasta un punto más arriba. — Tu clítoris también me desea, debe estar rojo por su celo.

—Armin me estoy volviendo loca, estoy muy caliente, necesito más. —Gimoteé como una puta necesitada pero de todos modos lo era de cierta manera.

— Tal vez deba follarte más duro, en este momento te estás penetrando a ti misma. — Era cierto ya no me empujaba contra su pene y simplemente movía mis caderas contra su entre pierna. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi vientre justo en el punto que en el que su polla se encontraba jodiendome y donde mejor se sentía. — Este es tu pequeño punto de placer, tu útero se encuentra un poco más arriba. Te haré tu nudo aquí, te verás muy linda con mi nudo.

El presionó su mano y comenzó a tomas mis caderas y empezar un vaivén mucho más profundo. La cara de Armin era irreconocible con un casa seria de lujuria concentrada en mí y solo en mí, esto era solo para mí, Armin era solo para mí. La saliva se me corría por la comisura del labio y mi cuerpo ardía. Él me besaba, tenía toda su boca contra la mía; tocaba mi paladar con su lengua y me robaba el último aliento que me quedaba. Mis pechos se entregaron completamente al suyo, estaban más sensibles que cuando los tocaba.

—Veamos tus senos, Annie. —Él se separó y con una llevo uno entre sus dedos, apretándolo; me estaba mirando con mucho cuidado. — como omega y alfa con retraso, nuestro cuerpo se desarrolla lo suficiente para atraer a una pareja ya que no hemos sentido lo que es un celo y no tenemos suficientes feromonas para llamar la atención. Te he observado estos meses, te volvías cada vez más bonita y tenía celos. Te veía tocarte por mí deseando entrar y marcarte para mí, yo te pertenecería para siempre y nadie más.

Entonces pensé, siempre había olvidado lo que era ser omega; solo esta vez quisiera que Armin me proteja. No había necesidad de huir de él, yo lo cuidaría y sería todo para mí. Yo vine aquí con ese objetivo, no quiero separarme de Armin y no quiero irme de aquí.

—No dejes que me lleven, si me muerdes estaremos juntos por siempre. Tendré a tus bebés, ¿no es lo que deseas?

Armin dejó de tocarme y no me miró a los ojos, sus caninos no dejaban de emitir un gruñido escondido.

—Si te muerdo, no habrá vuelta atrás. —Tal vez el Armin centrado volvió a la normalidad y no quería hacerlo. Confieso que estaba preocupada, solo hace unos momentos me estaba obligando a rogar que sea mi alfa. — Si te muerdo tendrás más que mis bebés, tendrás una cadena uniéndonos y no creo que seas ese tipo de chica que quiera un alfa jodiendola todo el día.

— Tal si, ¿No te gusto ahora? — Dije sintiéndome como si me envolviera en una caja de hierro y a la vez liberando mis fantasías. — ¿No quieres tenerme?

Armin me dio un beso cubierto de pasión y su lengua adueñándose de mí.

— Es lo que más quiero Annie, follarte y embarazarte es lo único que pienso desde que te conocí. ¡Cielo santo, no sabes cuánto quiero correrme en tu coño!

Armin no se estaba dando cuenta que su nudo se levantaba dentro de mí, llenándome, tenía que moverme pero no quería. Ese nudo era para mí, lo llevaría dentro hasta que tome cada gota de semen.

—... quiero chuparte las tetas todos los días. No sé por qué es un sentimiento que no puedo apagar, en todo lugar y momento necesito tener tu olor cerca... necesito estar dentro tuyo. Creo que yo me impregne antes de ti que tú de mí. —La voz del rubio se tornaba todavía más ronca conforme me confesaba sus fantasías. Yo era la chica mala de la escuela y no había tenido pensamientos tan sucios como los tuvo el nerd. — ¿Soy un pervertido? Dímelo Annie.

—¿Le preguntas eso a la chica que solo viene a tu casa a masturbarse con tu ropa?... ¡Armin!—Su nudo estaba completo en mi vagina, tan grande y caliente como el infierno. —¡Te estás anudando en mí!

—¡Mierda! Esto no debería suceder... estás apretándome. Puedo sentirme dentro de ti. —Armin apretaba los dientes hasta empujar más su miembro adentro lo que hizo que me corriera en seco. Todos mis sentidos hicieron cortocircuito pero a la vez me calmaba para tener otro orgasmo. — ¿Por qué estás aquí Annie?

Armin pregunta mientras da pequeñas penetraciones con su nudo a punto de eyacular. El deja su cara en mis pechos dando lamidas y chupones, yo acaricio sus cabellos rubios; agradezco que no me miré a los ojos.

—Me iré lejos, no quiero ir. Quiero estar aquí, ¿pudo quedarme junto a ti? ¿Puedes ser mi hogar?

Yo trataba de no gemir pero era imposible si seguía respirando el mismo aire que me faltaba. A pesar de ser un omega que ha perdido la virginidad, me seguía sintiendo inexperta e inocente. Solo una mordida faltaba para completarnos.

Armin terminó en una última embestida y me miraba como una bestia y una sonrisa traviesa, volvió a ser un alfa en celo. Estaba tan adentro que sentía sus testículos aplastar mi entrada, su pene golpeaba alrededor de mi interior, yo quería explotar.

— ¡Armin, me lastimas!— Suspiré, pero aun así seguía manteniendo me tan cerca cómo era posible.

—Ya veo, —El rubio escalones una fila de besos hasta llegar a mi nuca. — entonces te irás. Te alejaras de mí, si hago esto te quedarás conmigo. Bien.

Fue tan frío, tan estoico, simplemente fue una mordida que ardió, penetro mi carne. Un corte limpio, sus caninos desgarraron la piel de la nuca impregnando su esencia para siempre. Sus manos sujetaron mis caderas con fuerza para derramar su semilla lo más adentro posible, quemaba y dolía porque no hacía más que expandir mi interior.

Por supuesto que grité, me retorcía del dolor en su regazo y él no cedía. Mi fuerza no era suficiente en este instante.

—Marcar a un omega, concretar un vínculo con su alfa. Supongo que era de esperarse cuando sincronizamos nuestros ciclos de celo. — Me lamio la sangre mientras eyaculaba en mi vagina. Esto era una locura porque me gustaba.

—Tómalo todo adentro, Dios quiero embarazarte ahora. Soy tan codicioso, no quiero verte solo con mi marca, te quiero tanto. ¿Eh Annie? ¿Quieres que eso? Te haré un desastre en el coño.  
Armin tenían una mirada intimidante con cada palabra suya, se acabó el trato suave; una faceta posesiva y dominante salía y no me daba descanso.

—Estoy muy llena, no aguanto es mucho. — A veces tomaba mi vientre entre mis manos y lo sentía endurecido y a punto de estallar. Si se seguía corriendo en mí seguramente tendría un bebé.

— Vamos Annie sé que puedes darle un bebé a tu profesor. Te he visto tocando tu vagina mojada y llorando por mí, quédate junto a mí para siempre, te follare cuando quieras. Dime que puedes hacerlo.

—Si... si quiero que folles hasta darte a tus bebés... Oh cógeme duro, córrete dentro; lo que sea... solo hazme sentir bien...

—Buena chica. —Volvió a lamer su mordida, se movía violentamente golpeando con su punta entre todo el semen que ya tenía adentro. Me volvía a correr facilitando el proceso. — Que buena omega recibiendo el nudo de su alfa, mereces una recompensa.

Armin comenzó a chupar mis tetas con su boca creando sonidos obscenos y con su otra mano acariciaba mi clítoris.

—¡No, espera, es demasiado! —trate de detener su mano pero él siguió.

—Está bien, necesito que disfrutes esto; aún no he terminado contigo.

Armin chupaba con ahínco, mis tetas era rojos y con marcas de su manos.

—Tienes unos senos bastante bonitos, lo quiero comer solo para mí. — Los pezones seguían duros sin importar lo orgasmos que sufra, a ellos les gustaba el trato especial de Armin. — confieso que los miraba siendo apretados por tu camisa y no dejaba de babear. Son tan grandes y firmes que me los follaria todo el día.

—¿En serio te gustan? —Dije desconfiada, creí que le gustaban los pechos pequeños.

— Si esta mañana me los hubiese mostrando seguramente tendrías tu marcar mucho antes. Amo tus pechos tanto como mi polla ama tu coño, de hecho también quiero comerlo todos los días. Yo amo todo de ti.

—Yo... también te amo. —Nunca pensé decir aquello pero estaba bien, ya no me apartaré de Armin nunca más.


	5. IV

—Armin está mal… — Dije mientras trataba de sacar su pene de mi vagina, sin embargo, seguía atorado en las paredes carnosas; me comenzaba a arder. — Tu nudo no baja.

—Tampoco creo que baje por ahora, no sé cuánto dura esto con exactitud. Es la primera vez que hago esto en realidad.

—Es la primera vez que tengo algo así entre las piernas. — Dije dispuesta a costarme en su pecho mientras retenía todo el esperma en mí.

—Sí, debí haber sido más precavido.

—No se puede ser precavido con estas cosas, prácticamente interrumpí en tu casa para que me folles. — Dije con honestidad. Mientras dejaba que el olor del rubio me tranquilice.

—Yo sabía que estabas cachonda, no pude complacerte y prepararte correctamente para hacer el amor. — Acaricio mi nuca suavemente. — Ni mucho menos para tener una marca de apareamiento, ¿piensas que fue buena idea?

—Si — Afirme segura. — No quiero que otro tipo me toque, me folle o incluso me embarace. Soy suficientemente capaz de ser tú pareja o es lo que tratare de ser, eres mucho mejor partido que yo. — Baje mi cabeza tratando de ocultar lo pequeña que me sentía en comparación de otras omegas bien portadas.

—Eso no me importa, te aseguro que eres muy buena para mi Annie. Yo me asegurare de ser un buen alfa para ti. — Me foso las mejillas hasta llegar a mis labios. — Desde ahora te complaceré en todo lo que quieras, no importa lo que sea, te lo daré.

Sus brillantes ojos azules iluminaban mi noche mientras me perdía en su boca acariciando la mía, sus labios moviéndose y causando una felicidad excesiva en mí.

—Solo quiero ser tuya, quiero pertenecer a algo solo una vez…

El rubio parecía más relajado y satisfecho un vez que su bestia interna fue alimentada

Recuerdo mis piernas húmedas y con su esperma saliendo de mí en pequeños pero incesantes chorros. Recuerdo también la sensación cálida de agua caliente en mi cuerpo. Me sentía es paz con todos los problemas que rodeaban en mi pequeño mundo, era tan pequeña y frágil por primera vez; podía estar en éxtasis al igual que en calma. Creí que sería horrible como las descripciones de la demás chicas, claro que, las demás chicas no fueron marcadas y pasaron su primer celo con un alfa.

Qué raro se sentía cuando estábamos a punto del amanecer, cuando el mismo calor y libido que me hizo venir a esta casa volvía a mi cuerpo, como un cosquilleo quemaba hasta hacerme jadear esperando una hora decente para saciarme. Comencé a frotarme contras las sábanas lenta e inconscientemente, mis caderas se movían solas buscando algo duro con el cual empalarse. El pene de Armin era muy complaciente, me sentía afortunada de solo conocer un pene por toda mi vida; odiaba las sorpresas.

— ¿Esta bien si te ayudo?

Una voz rasposa pero agradable pregunto y como todo esto era parte de mi fantasía accedí. Solo asentí la cabeza, de todos modos, mis sesos solo sirven para follar ahora. Solo oí las sabanas apartarse de mí y sus manos separar mis piernas, su respiración hacia cosquillas mi entrepierna. Comenzó con una lamida que quemaba, luego pequeños besos.

—Estas comenzando a dilatarte. —Su dedo atravesó mi vagina y comencé a gemir su nombre. — Debo ser cuidadoso o te correrás en seco, no quiero causarte dolor.

Sus labios se posaron en mis labios vaginales, como un beso del cual no tenía control alguno. Solo hacía que me mojara más, que mis fluidos terminaran en su boca; necesitaba tocarme los pechos para disminuir la libido. Solo lo aumentaría más, pero me satisfacerla lo suficiente para mantener la cordura. ¿Cómo no vi venir esto? Armin siempre se la pasaba con algo en la boca, sentía celos de lápiz que mordía. Era muy buen besador, el sexo oral sería lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué sigues tan mojada? Veía borrosamente a Armin haciendo su trabajo con su boca. No debía verlo, quería morir de vergüenza. Di la vuelta boca a abajo pensando que la sensación bajaría, pero sólo me daba vulnerabilidad. Armin no dejó lamer toda mi vagina, incluso fue más intenso. Penetra mi carne resbalosa con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que me domina con su lengua. Mi marca estaba dispuesta a él.

— ¡Espera, me siento rara! —Chille cundo recorrió mis labios suavemente.

—Está bien, cada vez estás más cerca de tu orgasmo.

— ¡Es que!...

— ¿Quieres que pare?

— ¡No, ni se te ocurra! ¡Pero es diferente, necesito más!

—No puedo follarte ahora, Annie. Tienes el coño demasiado rosado y lastimado, sé que estás necesitada por mi polla pero no tienes que ser tan codiciosa.

— ¿No me quieres? — Me estaba retorciendo ante su aliento torturando mis pliegues.

—Claro que te quiero, pero quiero hacer de esto algo doloroso para ti. Ahora debo cuidarte y también porque quiero comerte. — Continúo lamiendo mi coño. — Como lamento haberte bañado aún qué huele muy bien, Annie. Si tuvieras el mismo olor de ayer te fallaría sin importarme tu seguridad. Creo que aún sabes un poco a mí, de todos modos esto es solo una pausa.

Dio una nalgada y me erice por completo, mientras separaba mis labios vaginales y follar mi vagina. Era un completo manojo cachondo de sudor y excitación. Solo rogaba por correrme pero sabía que volvería a querer más. Mis manos yacían en su mordida pero no funcionaba, solo quemaba.

—Tenerte así hace que me ponga duro. Pareces una perra necesitada pero tienes un coño muy delicioso. ¿Quieres que te folle?

—Sí, quiero que me folles. —Respondí perdiendo mi dignidad

—Entonces mírame. Quiero ver tus bellas tetas

Armin me dio vuelta para volver a estar boca arriba. Entonces podía contemplar mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo a la luz del día. Totalmente rojo y con marcas que había puesto ahí la noche anterior. Mis manos solo podían apretar las sábanas.

—Te vez preciosa, ¿te pones tan mojada solo por mi polla? — Preguntó cuando mordió ligeramente mi clítoris y o ya no aguantaba.

— ¡Armin! — Gemí su nombre mientras me follaba con los dedos, los cuales yo apretaba con fuerza. — ¡Lo quiero adentro, lo necesito adentro!

—No te follare Annie, no tienes más remedio que correrte. — Me dijo besando mi vagina y subiendo su boca a mis pechos. — Vamos, muéstrame como te viniste anoche con mi polla adentro. Tu vagina es muy suave y mojada que quiero comerlo todos los días.

Sus dedos entraban y venían en vaivén, mi cadera respondía gustosa de ser utilizada como una puta. Todo se estaba volviendo en blando de nuevo mientras yo gritaba y él me masturbaba.

—Cielos, así que esto eras lo que hacías todos los días en m cuarto como una pervertida. — Dijo acusatoriamente con ojos oscuros y con un pezón en su boca. ¿En serio este era Armin? — Te excitas por cosas tan raras, ¿pensaste que pasaba si yo entraba y te veía con las manos encima?

—Nunca me harías daño. — Dije volviendo a sentir vergüenza.

—No, jamás. Pero tengo métodos para que la gente haga lo que yo quiera. ¿No te pusiste a pensar en porque mi cuarto olía a mí? Tal vez yo planee todo esto.

—No, lo harías. — Por más malvado que eso era, yo no sentía miedo pero si una sensación impactante. — Tú hiciste que tocara.

— ¡Por Dios, Annie! ¡Todos los días me mataba no tenerte en cuanto sentí tu olor! — Dijo aumentando el ritmo. — ¡Tenía que hacer algo o te alejarían de mí, por eso invente un plan tan cruel! Pero no imagine que surtiera efecto tan pronto, me alegro por eso.

— ¿Tu veías mis cambios? — Pregunte por curiosidad, necesitaba saber si de verdad sabía lo que me pasaba.

El sonrió diabólicamente a frotar su polla endurecía contra la entrada de mi coño, tomo mi teta en su boca y también mi trasero en sus manos.

—El cambio de olor a uno más suave, caderas más gordas, senos que no cabían en tus camisas. Claro que sí, te estabas preparando para quedar embarazada de mí, la biología es extraña. Pero tú y yo, ya no tenemos más tiempo.

Su pene se frotaba duramente contra mí, y yo estaba llegando al orgasmo, Armin aun parecía lejos pese a su prominente protuberancia. Entonces Armin también había cambiado por mí, eso explicaría como se volvió tan viril estas pocas semanas.

Dejo su pene a un lado para volver a follarme con su dedos, Armin todo un punto sensible que me hizo correr.

—Listo, ¿no fue tan difícil? — Dijo mientras me desmayaba de cansancio. — Es hora que vuelvas a dormir, Annie.

Simplemente deje que el rubio volviera a limpiarme pero con su boca, diciendo cualquier vulgaridad que me haría sonrojar. Beso las mordidas que hizo. Dijo que yo era deliciosa.


	6. V

Desperté mas tarde, el pecho de Armin, ya era muy tarde para decir buenos días y por lo satisfecha que estaba, no había duda que ese sueño fue real. Esto era muy nuevo para mí, necesitaba respuestas, sin importar nada.

—Entonces que más se supone que debemos hacer durante nuestro ciclo de celo. —Dije mientras descansaba mi cabeza en su torso desnudo, sus manos recorrían mi espalda delicadamente. —Tu eres el profesor ¿recuerdas?

— Bueno como tu pareja debería mimarte y darte todo lo que tú quieras. Es gracioso que piensen que las alfas son los que están cargo en el celo cuando son las omegas las más favorecidas. Todo para tener un bebé. — Dijo al acariciar mi vientre cosa a la cual yo me sentí encantada. — Ódiame si quieres pero no puedo evitar pensarlo.

—Sería un niño muy enano, somos los más pequeños de nuestro salón. — Armin se río de repente para ponerme debajo de él, tenía su cara en mis pechos con sus cabellos dorados adornando. — Armin eres un pervertido.

—Vi como siempre comenzabas tocándote los senos, tus manos apretando y pellizcando y creando un desastre. Solo pensaba en limpiarte con la boca.

— ¿Por qué no solo entraste?

—Porque eres como un pajarito, si hago algo que tú no quieras volaras muy lejos y no podré hacer nada. Te quiero conmigo a mi lado, completamente enamorada de mí como lo estoy de ti. Es un gran impulso, quiero llegar tan lejos hasta las últimas instancias.

Hizo un hincapié en lo último y yo también quería decir lo que siento.

—Debo ser sincera ahora... en lo único que pienso es en que folles.

—También te amo mucho. Dime más...

—No soy romántica, Armin. Es mi primera vez en todo. — Dije tímida. —Nunca me he enamorado pero cuando más te miraba o me tocaba, era sólo tú. Por Dios no dejo de estar cachonda cuando me miras.

En serio, me decepcionaba de mí misma, el chico me confesó su amor tan tierno y yo solo quería tener sexo por siempre con Armin. Ahora entendía a las zorras omegas que vivían rogando por sexo de alfas, era como una necesidad tener a alguien fuerte, serio y protector. En mi caso, Armin era débil, soso y cariñoso, todo ese amor y atenciones envueltos en un hombre inteligente. Yo puedo protegerme sola, puedo hacer lo mismo que un alfa, pero nadie me protegía mi corazón, mi mente. Con uno de sus besos olvidaba todo y volvía a ser una pequeña puta necesitada, estaba bien ser vulnerable.

— ¿Piensas que eres la única que piensas más allá del romance? — Sus ojos brillaron mientras tocaba con ahínco mis pechos. — Puede que sea pequeño pero sigo siendo un alfa con deseos, yo también me pongo cachondo. Eres tan hermosa y solo quiero comerte para mí Annie. —Todo su peso estaba sobre mí — Este sentimiento de poder y no saber qué hacer con esto, tengo miedo, tú eras la única que podía liberarme. Solo soy tuyo.

— Pero yo también soy tuya. Si tienes miedo por mí, yo te diré cuando parar. No temas en decirme lo que quieras, en hacerme lo que quieras. Es como lo que tú dijiste, compláceme en complacerte.

Dicho esto éramos como una típica pareja sumisa una de otra. Si a Armin quería embarazarme yo lo dejaría, no importaba lo demás. Si me dejaba llevar estaba bien porque mi Alfa me llevaría a un lugar seguro.

—Tendrás unos lindos pechos cuando estén llenos de leche ¿Te gustaría eso, Annie?

—Sí quiero, todo. — Sus besos llevaría mis labios, mi cuello

—Que buena eres ¿Que te gustaría hacer ahora?

Había algo que quería hacer, en la noche fue una sensación fiera que quiero tenerla adentro.

—La quiero en mi boca. —Dije mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Supongo que está bien para empezar. Mi polla debe estar bien lubricada si vamos a hacerlo pero...

Su teléfono sonó deferente, Armin cogió la llamada mientras descubría su torso plano y pobremente definido. Yo me mantuve a un lado con frustración.

—Hola Eren... ¿¡pero qué mierda?! — Gritó en lo más alto mientras yo me calentaba. — No puede ser, pensé que hoy era sábado.

Mierda teníamos escuela, hoy era viernes y ya eran más de las 9:00 am teníamos exámenes. Seguramente tendríamos que salir y ya estaba lista para correr a la velocidad de la luz. No había nada más importante que la escuela para chicos como él.

—No puedo ir ahora... gracias por cubrirme pero no puedo ir todo el día.

Su mano sujeto mi muñeca, yo estaba atónita y quieta. Su tacto se deslizo por mi brazo hasta mi mentón que fue acariciando por su pulgar.

—Si... Puedes decirle a la maestra Hanji que Annie Leonhard no irá tampoco. — Ese pulgar se metió en mi boca mientras me miraba con los mismos ojos llenos de lujuria. Quería apartar la mirada pero me encontraba hipnotizada, estaba bien chupar su dedo.

—... ¡Armin que mierda te sucede, tenemos exámenes!

Escuche a Jaeger al teléfono mientras un deseo innombrable me consumía.

—Sí, lo siento Eren tendrás que arreglárselas tu sólo o pídele ayuda a Mikasa.

— ¡Armin, no suenas como tú!

Ahora nos sacudíamos en un vaivén hasta tenerlo en mi cara. Tenía que agarrar el descaro que tenía en mi la noche anterior, pero para aquello necesitaba simplemente mirarlo a los ojos, ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cara de excitación. Esto solo causado por mí, esto, todo esto era por mi causa y tomaría la responsabilidad.

— Eren que quieres te diga, me encuentro en una situación complicada.

Una pequeña lamida causó un leve gruñido, su carne era caliente y salada.

—Estoy en mi celo... —Dijo con una voz profunda. — ¿Morder? ... Claro que sí, tiene encajados mis dientes en su bella nuca. ¿Es normal que quiera que todos la miren?...

Acarició mi marca, sus dedos eran suaves y me invitaban a seguir lamiendo. Su miembro no era para nada pequeño y tenía que estirar mi lengua para probar gran parte de él. El aroma dulce que me atraía y me drogaba con lujuria en la boca. Besé su pene hasta llegar a las bolas, estaba duro desde hace mucho. Era como la polla perfecta para mí, lampiño, suave y totalmente mía. Tal vez la longitud era mayor de lo que pensé, porque no cabía en mis manos al tocarlo.

—Estamos muy bien Eren, me gusta esto. —Armin acarició mis cabellos, cada vez tenía una respiración más profunda y sus músculos se tensaban en mis labios.

Su expresión se endurece sobre mí y sé que lo que voy a hacer a continuación lo hará enojar. Tener su polla en mi boca, dejar de esperar por él, quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta. La punta está caliente y mojado de semen dulce, me encantan las golosinas. Su erección esta en mi boca, sus venas se realzan con el paso de mi lengua, con los chupetones que dejan mis labios. Cuando está tocando mi paladar y chupo como una pajita a mi cóctel de semen.

—Luego te llamo Eren, no es saludable dejar a un omega solo. — Armin dejó el teléfono a un lado. —Ahora tengo que ocuparme de ti. — Sujeto mi barbilla suavemente conforme lamía y chupaba.

No estaba enojado más bien satisfecho, no quería eso. Trague lo más que pude de su miembro hasta mi garganta, aguantando el reflejo de vomito. Todo su pene tenía un sabor dulce empalagoso en mi paladar, ardía y me hacía llorar.

—No tienes que esforzarte tanto. — Apuro a decir cuando jalo de mi cabello cuidadosamente alejando el pene de mi boca. — Solo tienes que disfrutarlo como yo.

Tomo mis pechos para ponerlos entre su entrepierna. En ese momento comenzó a follar mis senos, no era una sensación asfixiante como tenerlo en mi boca pero suficientemente excitante para hacerme apretar las piernas. Los movían desde los pezones en un vaivén húmedo. Su miembro pegajoso estaba ensuciando mi piel con su semen a punto de salir.

—Ahora tómalo desde ahí, eres una buena niña. — Su pulgar presionó mis labios hasta abrirlos.

La punta llegó a mis boca para lamerla e incluso chuparla. Solo quería tenerlo para mí, todo eso para mí. Armin era solo para mí. Yo tome mis senos para mover los más rápido sobre su polla al mismo tiempo que él comenzó a moverse más rápido para follarme la boca.

—Solo un poco más, me voy a correr.

Seguía empujando mi cabeza suavemente, un movimiento brusco y se correría ¿o tal vez una mirada? Me avergonzaba, no lo había mirado desde que comencé a hacerle sexo oral. Gire mis ojos a los suyos, lentamente mientras lo chupaba. Era un grave error o acierto, lo miré sonrojado con la boca jadeando y gruñendo, el sudor dejaba su flequillo mojado y pegado a los lados de sus ojos claramente al límite. Una cara que reflejaba la corrupción del cuerpo, tenía malicia, quería algo más que follarme. Yo se lo daría si descifraba que era.

—Armin... —Gemí con su polla en la boca. — Armin...

Solo quería preguntarle que era los quería.

— ¡Annie!... — El cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió de golpe.

Solo sentía su duro pene hincharse más en mi boca y luego estallar dentro con líquido espeso y dulce directo a mi garganta. Era una gran carga al juzgar lo duras que estaban sus pelotas. No pude tenerlo todo el boca mientras el resto se derramó entre mis senos. Era tan dulce y completamente aditivo, tendría que hacerlo una vez al día por lo menos.

—Annie... lo siento.

—Me gusto... no te preocupes. Eso fue jodidamente caliente.

Ambos recuperamos el aliento pero olía algo diferente a Armin. Él estaba completamente rojos y con una mirada directamente a mí, tenía la nariz con un leve hilo rojo saliendo de ella. A pesar a de eso, me seguía pareciendo tan lindo que me volvía a poner mal.

Me acerqué a él en hurtadillas, trague duro los restos de semen en mi boca. En todo ese recorrido no dejamos el contacto visual, me acercaba al punto de estar cara a cara con él. Ni lengua limpio su sangre de la nariz, mientras me acomodaba en su regazo. Lo miraba con total concentración para adivinar lo que quería.

Sus ojos se posicionaron a mis labios y en mis pezones con marcas de sus dedos y su esperma. Si lo quería se lo daría.

—Te amo, Armin.

Mi lengua pasó por sus labios lentamente, quería acercarse a mí pero lo impedía con un pequeño juego. Hasta que tomó las cartas en la mesa para empujar mi cabeza en sus labios. Sus dientes tomaron mi lengua, yo tuve que desistir; el sabor de la victoria estaba en mi boca. Armin la saboreo hasta el último aliento, cada parte de mi boca ya no era secreta para la del rubio. Siguió el camino hasta mi cuello para morderlo de nuevo pero sin tanta fuera, dejó sus chupones y marcas. Estaba dudando en hacer algo.

—Está bien si las quieres, soy tuyas. Puedes tenerlas, me gusta cuando lo haces.

—Eres muy buena para mí, joder fuiste hecha para mí.

Sus manos descaradas se encuentran con mi cintura para estrechar dejando el límite, que me traía escalofríos a mi cadera cuando amaso mis nalgas en sus palmas.

—Siempre quise tocarte el culo por debajo de tu falda o cuando usabas shorts en gimnasia.

—Pensé que mi trasero era muy gordo para tu gusto.

—Claro que no, es perfecto para mí. Puedo cogerlo también... lo siento por decir cosas pervertidas es que solo que... me encanta tu cuerpo.

—Lo sé

Armin pego su boca para chupar mis tetas, limpió su semen de ellas y siguió con lo suyo. Era raro porque a Armin le excitaba complacerme y yo él. Me podía acostumbrar a sus dientes mordiendo mis pezones, a sus manos pellizcando mis nalgas y su miembro dentro. Era una lástima que mi siguiente celo sea en 3 meses, adoraba la dopamina en mi sistema rogando por Armin.

—Me estoy mojando de nuevo. —Dije mientras me mecía sobre una de sus piernas.

—Eso es un problema, necesitas desayunar antes de volver a follar. El semen no es buen alimento para empezar el día.

— ¿Tú tienes hambre? — Pregunte mientras disfrutaba de su atención en mis senos.

—Tus tetas me están alimentando, si te embarazo tendrás suficiente leche para mí y nuestro bebé. — Dejaba sus chupones desordenadamente.

—Sí, probablemente lo este. Anoche me inyectaste mucho de tu leche.

Armin de detuvo en seco, para chupar con más fuerza a lo que yo me restregaba en su pierna. Dejó mi trasero y acarició mi vientre presionándome contra su cuerpo.

—No lo sé, te di un baño a penas nos separamos para que no te sientas mal hoy. Tal vez no debí limpiarte y dejarte toda la noche con mi esperma adentro. —Dejó siendo más rudo cuando volvió a tocar mi culo.

— Tal vez y por eso me levante cachonda. Tú eres el experto, ¿un omega necesita el esperma de su alfa para tener un rato de tranquilidad? —Dije en todo burlesco.

— No lo sé, debí estudiar más sobre el coito reproductivo. Solo sé que tengo un fetiche con tus tetas, tu cuerpo y contigo embarazada.

—Armin Arlert eres un alfa en toda la extensión de la palabra. —Luego me sonroje por lo que estaba a punto de admitir, los estragos de mi cuerpo me quitaron la decencia. — También tengo un fetiche por el sabor de tu semen, por tocarme entre tus cosas y probablemente contigo como figura de autoridad.

—Oh Annie, eres tan sucia. Somos unos pervertidos.

—Nos merecemos mutuamente. 

Armin me dejó tener mi orgasmo sobre su pierna para después limpiarme. Era difícil tener su boca por segunda vez en mi coño y después de un orgasmo.

—Ahora tenemos que desayunar, no quiero que tengas otro orgasmo sin que comas primero.

—Eres muy mandón.

Me levante mareada, si casi poder mantenerme sentada en la cama. Tomé mi ropa interior pero no encontraba mi blusa o falda. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

—No puedes ir desnuda por la casa, te pondré una camiseta para que no te resfríes. — Se acercó a mí con una playera de anime.

Lo importante no era el estampado, silo el olor de Armin, era acogedor y delicioso. Me sentí protegida. Me llevó a la cocina de su casa, un lugar con paredes amarillas y estantes de madera marrón, se veía hogareño.

—Yo prepararé los huesos. —Dije mientras buscaba la sartén.

—Yo haré el café.

Me daba pena pensar en esto de forma romántica, todo marchaba demasiado bien.  
.  
.  
.

— ¡Joven Jaeger! — Llamó Erwin Smith desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

—Señor Smith... —Se detuvo en seco y se acercó a su maestro.  
— ¿Se ha comunicado con Armin Arlert o Annie Leonhard?

Eren rechina sus dientes mientras miraba a otro lado. Mikasa que estaba a su lado solo se limitó a guardar silencio.

—Me dijo que estaba indispuesto, yo no soy tan cercano a Annie.

—Tengo preocupación por ambos, supongo que ya habrán oído sobre que ambos serán reasignados de escuela. —Dijo sinceramente Edwin.

Eren miró a Mikasa buscando respuesta y ella negó con la cabeza. Ambos no sabían nada de aquello, Armin no les había contado nada.

— ¿No lo sabían? — Preguntó al ver su indignación. — Armin está designando a una académica de Alfas estatal, es muy peligroso tener a un alfa con un celo en potencia y a esta altura de edad. Puede dañar a un omega de la escuela y lo mismo va para Annie, ella puede ser atacada en cualquier momento. Sé que son sus amigos pero esto es imperativo por la seguridad de ambos.

Mikasa no se atrevería decir algo, Eren solo unía puntos en su cabeza. Tendrían que mentir, ambos concordaban. Ese era una de las ventajas de su vínculo, pero ahora sólo eran titubeantes adolescentes.

— Armin está enfermo en casa, tengo entendido que Annie suele faltar a clases de vez en cuanto. Eso es lo que sabemos pero entendemos, Profesor Erwin, que Armin es una amenaza latente. Le comunicaremos todo en cuanto Armin nos contacte.

Mikasa tuvo que presentar su mejor cara para mentir. Eren la siguió e intento lucir relajado.

—Así es, Armin no es del tipo que hace algo de este modo.

—Está bien, se los dejo en sus manos como sus amigos.

—Sí, señor.  
.  
.  
.

—Armin está en graves problemas. Si mordió a Annie, se acostó con ella en su celo. .. ¡Dios pobre Annie!

Eren estaba acongojado por su amigo en un salón de clases vacío a la luz del atardecer.

— ¿Por qué piensas lo peor de Armin? Por lo que sabemos Annie puedo ser la explotó su celo frente Armin. Han estado muy juntos últimamente, también pudieron pactarlo.

—Mikasa, Armin es un Alfa y no sabemos qué tan cuerdo debe estar para este momento. Nosotros a penas nos controlamos por los supresores que tomamos. Apuesto que se olvidaron de tomarlos porque nunca han tenido un celo...

—Eren eso no es importante, Armin tiene a Annie en su primer celo, no atacara a nadie si ahora mismo están follando. Lo oíste por teléfono está fuera de sí. Ellos no saben que tiene un pie afuera para que los lleve el Estado, debemos ayudarlos mientras estén juntos.

—Tienes razón Mikasa, debemos salvarlos. Hay que interrumpir su nidito de amor.


End file.
